1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to firearms and, more particularly, to systems for and methods of sensing various parameters relating to the operation of a firearm.
2. Description of Related Art
Increasingly, firearm manufacturers are adding electronics to firearms to increase utility and/or ease of use.
One example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,730, which is directed to an electronic ammunition counter that uses sound and recoil transducers to sense the acoustic wave that results from the discharge of a firearm.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,242, which is directed to a security apparatus for a firearm that uses a sensor to determine when a control signal permitting use (discharge) should be sent.
Still another example is a laser sight, in which a laser light is mounted to a firearm along the axis of the barrel to visually indicate the trajectory of fire so that a user may more easily adjust the direction of fire.
Despite the increased use of electronics in firearm design, there remain many applications and arrangements that could further increase utility and/or ease of use.